My Wife, My Stepmother & Me
by katyperrylove
Summary: Naya & Heather sont mariées et la danseuse blonde entraîne sa femme dans un séjour avec sa belle-mère ... Autant dire que notre Latina n'a pas perdu de sa verve, et compte bien ne pas se laisser écraser par une Mme Morris disons ...un peu trop possessive avec sa fille ! - Fanfiction HeYa
1. Hello There !

_Hey everybody ! Alors voilà, j'ai eu l'idée de crée une __**fanfiction Heya**__ sur le thème ... Tadada ! De __**la belle-mère**__ !_

_J'ai bien aimé imaginer __**Naya en conflit ouvert avec la mère d'Heather**__ !_

_Et croyez moi, dans cette histoire, __**notre actrice Latine ne perd pas de sa verve**__, lors d'un séjour chez sa belle-mère, un peu entraînée par sa femme !_

_A vous de découvrir la suite ! ;)_

**_P'tite review a la fin ? :D_**

* * *

« Dieu, rappelle moi comment j'ai finalement atterris dans cette voiture » Je passais frénétiquement mes mains sur mon visage, tentant de me rappeler le pourquoi du comment.

« Nay', ça ne sera pas si long, deux jours ça passe vite » Mes doigts s'écartèrent pour laisser entrevoir ma conjointe, les yeux d'un bleu céruléen rivés sur l'autoroute.

Un soupir dubitatif franchit mes lèvres, ce à quoi elle gloussa doucement, posant la main dont elle ne se servait pas pour tenir le volant sur ma cuisse.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, qu'il a dit. » Marmonnais-je, le front collé à la vitre, les yeux perdus dans le paysage qui défilait sans y prêter attention « Quand il a dit « pour le pire » il a pas mentionné la belle mère. » Grognais sans embarde.

La belle mère. Tuez-moi toute de suite.

« Il y a des hauts et des bas dans un mariage, considère _ça_ comme le bas. » Glissa t-elle sans vraiment y prêter attention. L'habitude de devoir me motiver quand nous nous rendions _là-bas_ était devenue une habitude.

_Le bas ? Ça, le bas ? Non, ça c'est le fond du fond du bas._

« Et le haut, c'est quoi alors ? » Soufflais-je, trouvant intéressante la buée se formant sur la vitre et y faisant glisser mes doigts pour dessiner.

« C'est moi le haut » Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'un sourire niais était plâtré sur son beau visage. Je roulai des yeux tellement fort que je suis sur qu'elle avait pu l'entendre.

« Si le tu le dis, Morris » Crachais-je sans venin, ce à quoi elle me répondit par un coup dans les côtes.

« Madame Morris-Rivera, s'il te plait. » Je me retournai cette fois-ci pour apercevoir le sourire angélique de la blonde à côté de moi.

« Très bien, Morris » Gazouillais-je en réponse. Au prochain ralentissement, elle se pencha pour réunir doucement nos lèvres, ce à quoi je répondis bien évidemment présente.

« Je t'aime » Murmura t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé »

Ça, je suis d'accord, c'est les hauts du mariage. J'aime bien la taquiner. C'est toujours divertissant et tellement doux a la fois. C'est ça, un couple.

Le regard tendre de ma femme se tourna de nouveau vers la route quand la circulation reprit. Le mien se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre embuée ou je m'appliquais à représenter mon dragon de belle-maman par une sorte de monstre tout droit venu de mon imagination.

Heather rompu le silence qui avait perduré dans la voiture depuis quelques minutes « Ça va bien se passer bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est elle qui devrait se faire du souci. » Ma remarque tira un sourire tordu a ma blonde « Sérieusement, comment diable cette femme arrive t-elle a resté au calme avec elle-même ? Je suis sûre que si tu la mets sur une île déserte, elle s'embrouille avec les noix de coco ! »

« Oh, Nay', ne sois pas si dure avec elle » Me gronda t-elle un peu en reniflant légèrement « C'est vrai qu'elle est parfois un peu encombrante, mais de là a dire ça … »

_Parfois ? Cette femme est une véritable douleur dans le cul ! Sérieusement, c'est pas parfois, c'est tout le temps ! H24 !_

Les commentaires désobligeants fusaient dans mon esprit mais ce n'était pas vraiment la peine d'énerver HeMo dès la première journée. Je fis donc le choix Ô combien honorable de garder tout pour moi et de simplement répondre par un fredonnement qui sortit plus comme un grognement.

« On ne prend pas la chambre d'amis du milieu » Lançais-je soudainement, ce qui tira un froncement de sourcils curieux a Heather.

« Pourquoi pas ? » La blonde avait toujours le regard rivé sur la route mais son front était barré par l'incompréhension.

« Parce que ta mère ronfle comme la sœur asthmatique de Dark Vador. » La comparaison était assez claire à mon gout pour que je ne ressente pas le besoin de développer.

Le rire étouffé d'HeMo me fit légèrement sourire.

« Oh Nay' ! » Tenta t-elle de me gronder, mais le sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimait sur son visage la décrédibilisait totalement.

« Et puis sa choucroute ! Oh mon Dieu, sa choucroute HeMo ! » Rien que le fait d'en parler me donnait une nausée atroce et je sentais déjà mon teint pâlir « Je crois qu'on va devoir s'arrêter ! »

« Nay', on ne s'arrête pas, et la choucroute de ma mère est très bonne ! »

Mes sourcils disparurent sous ma frange tellement sa déclaration n'avait ni queue ni tête. Je la fixais imperturbablement, les yeux formant des « O » majuscules avec le regard qui veut dire « Dis-Moi-Que-Tu-Te-Fou-De-Ma-Gueule-Ou-Je-Vais-Vomir »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, me lançant de petits regards dubitatifs.

« Bon, peut-être pas si bon que ça, mais c'est une recette comme une autre … » S'expliqua t-elle doucement. Les coins de mes lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut en constatant que son teint aussi devenait verdâtre rien qu'en pensant a cette horrible bouillie ou de pauvres saucisses trempaient pathétiquement.

Je soupirai fortement avant de me caler de nouveau sur mon siège, penchant la tête en arrière sur la têtière.

« Et non je n'exagère pas HeMo, ta mère est un démon transgénique venu tout droit de la planète « Bitch 1.0 » qui s'attèle a une seule tâche : me faire suer la colère par tous les pores de ma peau. » Expliquais-je en la voyant soupirer d'exaspération dans mon discours. « C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas humain d'être aussi monstrueux. »

« Nay', elle est capable du pire comme du meilleur. »

_… Ceci ne mérite même pas de réponse._

_Ouais, c'est surtout dans le pire qu'elle est la meilleure. _

Je pinçai les lèvres pour lui exprimer mon franc désaccord auquel elle secoua juste la tête en riant avant de se re-concentrer sur la route.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent quand je me fis remarquer que je n'avais pas une seule fois regardé correctement ma femme depuis le début de ce voyage.

Mon regard dériva alors vers ses longues jambes nues appuyées nonchalamment sur les pédales, un short en jean serrant délicatement ses cuisses. Ma lèvre inférieure se prit toute seule dans mes dents pendant l'exploration que j'étais en train de faire. Son buste était enfermé dans un débardeur blanc ou étaient dessinés dessus de petits canards jaunes. Ses cheveux d'un blond pur étaient négligemment attachés dans un chignon désordonné.

Elle était canon. Normal, c'est ma femme.

« T'es belle, mon amour » Lançais subitement, gagnant un regard plein d'affection de ma blonde qui caressait toujours ma cuisse d'une main, l'autre bien ancrée sur le volant.

« Toi aussi princesse, t'es la plus belle. » Un sourire s'étala lentement sur mes lèvres mais disparu quand la voiture s'immobilisa. « Mais maintenant, tu vas être la plus belle dans la maison de mes parents. »

_QUOI ?! Combien de temps j'ai passé à la fixer ?_

Mon regard passa avec urgence sur la cour de cailloux blancs, la maison bleue aux volets jaunes, l'herbe verte du jardin remplis de fleur en tout genre.

_Oui, on était bien arrivé._

Dans la seconde suivante, j'étais en train de m'apitoyer moralement sur mon sort.

Je sortis ma moue la plus adorable pour la faire craquer « Je peux rester dans la voiture ? » Pathétique.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur son doux visage alors qu'elle se penchait pour me donner un baiser et défaire sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Pendant 2 jours ? » Elle demanda, haussa légèrement un sourcil dans l'amusement.

« Deux jours dans cette voiture ne me tueront pas, alors que 5 minutes là-dedans, si ! » Marmonnais-je en désignant la maison bleu et jaune ou les fleurs sentaient anormalement bons et la barrière blanche était anormalement propre.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un coup à sa vitre la coupa dans son élan.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de se retourner vers moi et de me caresser tendrement la joue d'une main, regardant profondément dans le yeux.

« Prends sur toi, s'il te plait bébé, pendant deux jours » Sur ce, elle me planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres et ouvrit la portière.

Je soupirai avant de défaire ma ceinture de sécurité et d'ouvrir la porte après un moment d'hésitation.

La première chose que je vis en sortant de la voiture fut la chevelure blonde éclatante de Brittany mélangée à celle plus fade d'une plus vieille femme.

_Beurk, cette femme me dégoute._

« Heather, mon bébé d'amour, le voyage c'est bien passé ? Oh mon Dieu, tu es tellement belle ! Ça va toujours avec le tournage de Glee ? » La vieille femme radota pendant quelques instants sous mon œil dubitatif et le sourire un peu forcé de ma blonde.

Elle la tâta d'un peu partout – et je n'étais pas du tout jalouse – pour vérifier si elle était bien en un seul morceau.

« Je vais bien maman, oui tout va très bien avec Glee, oui le voyage c'est bien passé ! » Heather essayait de répondre à toutes les questions mais la vieille femme continuait à en poser sans cesse. J'avais bien envie de lui montrer la semelle des mes baskets d'un peu plus près.

« Ooh tu dois te souvenir de ta chambre non ? C'est tellement ravivant n'est-ce pas ? Et Lea, comment va-t-elle cette petite ? Je l'ai toujours beaucoup appréciée ! C'est vrai que - »

_Mon Dieu, tuez moi tout de suite …_

« Maman ! Tu te souviens de Naya ? »

_Merde, j'ai pas eu le temps de remonter dans la voiture et de m'enfuir incognito !_

La vieille femme blonde se tourna lentement vers moi, ses yeux toujours aussi aiguisés que la première fois, ci ce n'est encore plus, vu que j'ai épousé sa fille.

_Eh ouais vieille truie, tu l'as dans l'os ! J'espère que je te fais bien honte !_

C'est vrai que la toute première fois que l'on s'est vu, elle me regardait déjà de travers. Elle m'avait toujours dénigré, je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, ou quelque chose comme ça. A chaque fois que je me présentais avec Brittany, elle me cachait un peu derrière.

J'avais vraiment la rage contre cette vieille au début mais une sorte de jeu de ping pong venimeux s'était installé entre nous. Dès que l'une pouvait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre, c'était chose faite ! Du coup, vous pouvez m'imaginer, moi, dans toute ma superbe, me déhanchant bien plus qu'il ne le fallait devant la belle-mère, un sourire niais sur mon visage en passant dans l'allée pour aller rejoindre la femme qui allait porter mon nom et dont j'allais porter le sien pour toujours.

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur mon visage tendais que je m'appuyer négligemment sur la voiture sous le regard désespéré d'HeMo.

Je me sentais mal pour elle, vraiment, ça devait être dur a gérer, moi plus la belle mère – surtout la belle mère – mais franchement, vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer, cette femme était le démon incarnée, un dragon, une chimère.

La vieille blonde m'observa de haut en bas, les poings crispés, le visage tendu par le déni, les yeux me lançant des couteaux.

Mon sourire s'agrandit de plus belle en constatant l'effet de feu sur la poudra a canon que je lui donnais.

Ma voix sortit mielleuse et tout à fait venimeuse « Salut, belle-maman »


	2. Sorry, I'm Not Sorry !

**_Salut tout le monde ! :)_**

_Je suis __**contente que ma fic plaise**__ ! C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas __**pourquoi il n'y a jamais eu de fic la dessus**__ ! ^^'_

_Bon, voilà, je suis désolé si j__**e me trompe parfois dans les noms**__ mais même en relisant des fois je ne fais pas gaffe tellement __**j'ai l'habitude d'écrire du Brittana et non du HeYa**__. Quand je vois le nom dans ma fic, ça ne me choque pas particulièrement parce que pour moi les acteurs vivent les persoages d'une certaine manière alors __**Heather et Brittany**__ ou __**Naya et Santana**__, __**c'est un peu kif kif**__ pour moi ^^'_

**_Encore désolé si je me trompe !_**

_**Heya**__ Pour __**Elijah**__, je ne sais pas si il va être dans la fic, car en effet Taylor n'y est pas donc __**je ne pense pas qu'Heather puisse procréer toute seule**__ x) Mais bon pourquoi pas, __**peut être a un moment donné je trouverais le moyen de l'incruster**__, on verra ^^_

**_Voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! Aussi, j'essaye d'allonger mes chapitres a au moins 2000 mots :)_**

**_Une pitite review a la fin ? :D_**

* * *

_La vieille blonde m'observa de haut en bas, les poings crispés, le visage tendu par le déni, les yeux me lançant des couteaux._

_Mon sourire s'agrandit de plus belle en constatant l'effet de feu sur la poudre a canon que je lui donnais._

_Ma voix sortit mielleuse et tout à fait venimeuse « Salut, belle-maman » _

* * *

« Rivera … » J'avais bien envie de lui faire ravaler cet air dégouté qu'elle n'essayait même pas de cacher. Elle se tourna vers sa fille, l'air suffisant « Toujours pas divorcées, à ce que je vois ? »

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mon sourire sardonique de s'agrandir « Toujours pas morte, à ce que je vois ? » Lui répondis-je, complètement amusée par la façon comique que prenaient les choses à chaque fois.

Les deux blondes se tournèrent vers moi, la plus vieille, choquée seulement à moitié, la plus jeune, un air exaspéré sur le visage. Je répondis aux deux par un haussement d'épaule innocent.

Si seulement HeMo pouvait voir comment sa mère attise le feu qui brule mes entrailles à chaque fois que je la vois, elle serait beaucoup plus clémente.

D'ailleurs, je prévois ce soir quelque chose qui contient beaucoup d'Heather, très peu de vêtements et pas du tout de belle-mère.

Ma blonde soupira complètement d'exaspération avant d'empoigner son sac de voyage rose bonbon et de faire sa route jusqu'à la maison, le pas dur et déterminée à ne pas se retourner.

La vieille me fixait toujours avec cet air constipé et fronça davantage les sourcils quand je lui tirai vicieusement la langue. Elle grinça des dents avant de se retourner pour rentrer dans la maison après HeMo.

« Rentre les bagages. » Siffla t-elle sans se retourner.

J'haussai les sourcils à son ton puis mon regard vacilla vers la pile de sac dans la voiture, qui exploserait surement si on en rajouterait un.

Je soupirai profondément avant de me diriger paresseusement vers le coffre blindé qui émit un étrange craquement sonore quand j'entrepris de l'ouvrir.

« J'vais le faire, mais pas parce que vous me le dites. »

Elle gloussa avant d'atteindre le porche et se retourner vers moi, me jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

« C'est moi qui décide ici. Je suis reine dans cette maison. » Sourit-elle sans aucune joie m'indiquant par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune notion de la royauté.

_La reine des salopes, ouais …_

_Le seul trône sur lequel elle s'est jamais assit c'est la cuvette de ses toilettes._

Je grinçai des dents avant de répondre par un grognement rauque.

Après avoir empilé au maximum tous les sacs multicolores d'HeMo dans mes bras, je me dirigeais vers la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de la belle-mère. Je déposai toutes affaires, essuyant mon front en sueur et passant ma main dans mes cheveux ébène.

C'est toujours moi qui dois servir de boniche quand on est ici. Cette femme … qu'elle plaie.

Mon regard glissa vers les sacs multicolores. On reconnaissait facilement les miens, qui étaient d'un noir simple contrairement à ceux de ma femme, brodés de motifs de toutes sortes.

Nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes goûts, même à la maison, mon coin est facilement différenciable au sien.

« Rivera ! »

_Dieu, j'irais danser sur la tombe à cette bonne femme. C'est sur, j'irais en blanc a l'enterrement …_

Je soupirai avec force, le plus bruyamment pour qu'elle l'entende, avant de remonter les manches de mon maillot rouge et de crier aussi fort que je pus.

« Quoi ?! »

« Le repas est prêt ! A moi que tu ne préfères mourir de faim, ce qui ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça. »

Je pouvais sentir d'ici le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa bouche. J'entendis HeMo réprimander silencieusement sa mère. Je roulai des yeux avant d'aller dans la salle à manger. Heather était déjà installée à la table, la belle mère assise juste devant elle.

Je décidai de faire sentir ma présence, bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie qui manquait de passer par derrière, de la bâillonner, et de l'emmener aux pompes funèbres lui faire visiter sa future demeure.

« Non, je ne vous donnerais pas cette satisfaction » Souriais-je avec un dédain évident.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent légèrement quand je cru entendre un « Dommage … » mais ne m'attardai pas la dessus, et allai m'asseoir à côté de ma femme.

« Dis donc, Heather, tu es une magnifique jeune femme maintenant ! » Complimenta Mme Morris à sa fille, tenant sa main sur la table.

« Ouais, je me demande bien de qui elle tiens sa beauté … » Je gagnai une fois de plus un regard acéré de la vieille et un regard de réprimande de ma femme.

Un grand sourire s'épanoui sur mon visage et je ne pu le cacher qu'en baissant la tête, feignant de m'intéresser aux couverts, et bien que je n'aie aucune envie de le cacher, je le faisais tout de même pour Heather.

« Maman, Nay' et moi on est super bien ensemble, à L.A. Il faudra que tu viennes voir notre maison un de ces jours. »

Mes yeux prirent la forme de deux ballons alors que le sourire de la belle-mère s'agrandit considérablement. Et croyez moi, ce sourire ne cachait rien de bon.

« Heath', je pense que ta mère préférerait rester ici, tu ne crois pas ? » Lui demandais-je en forçant un peu sur mon sourire.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil désolé avant de me sourire délicatement et de prendre ma main dans la sienne pour me montrer son soutien.

« Nay', mon amour, il faut lui montrer notre maison … » Me souffla t-elle doucement.

« Mais bébé, elle en a déjà une a elle toute seule ici, et elle mourra certainement pendant le trajet alors - »

« Je serais ravie de venir ! » Lança t-elle joyeusement avant de se lever pour aller chercher le repas, m'adressant un clin d'œil venimeux auquel je répondis par un roulement d'yeux exagéré.

_Si dans « Susan », on remplace le « u » par un « a », le « s » par un « l », le « a » par un « o », le « n » par un « p » et qu'on rajoute un « e », ça donne « Salope ». Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas, non …_

« D'ailleurs, ça sera une occasion d'amener mon nouveau donjuan » Sourit-elle coquettement avant de se déhancher pour une petite danse de la joie.

Mes yeux roulèrent de nouveau a 360°.

_Madre de Dios …._

« Quoi ? Mais c'est super maman ! Comment il s'appelle ? » Heather rebondissait comme une folle sur sa chaise, apparemment contente de la nouvelle. Moi, je ne pouvais qu'hausser les sourcils de perplexité.

« Stephan, il est tellement beau, c'est une chance qu'il soit tombé sur une femme comme moi » Elle fit un clin d'œil a sa fille.

_La blague …_

« Au corps de déesse » Ajouta t-elle.

« Vous avez oublié de nous préciser qu'il est aveugle. » Marmonnais-je avec un petit sourire suffisant qui la fit plisser des yeux « Et sourd pour supporter toutes vos … » _Conneries_ « Histoires »

Un rire resta bloqué au fond de ma gorge et je faillis m'étrangler avec l'eau que j'étais en train de boire, tapant d'une main sur la table tellement l'envie était forte. Ma femme tapa dans mon dos pour éviter de m'étrangler, un regard inquiet sur son visage.

« Ça va, bébé ? » S'inquiéta t-elle.

« Un problème, Rivera ? » Elle haussa un sourcil, me fixant avec une sorte d'appréhension sauvage dans les yeux.

« Moi ? Aucun, aucun, tout va très bien » La vieille femme fredonna légèrement, apparemment pas convaincue de ma réponse, mais posa tout de même un plat de pomme de terre sur la table.

« Tant mieux pour vous, si vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour dépoussiérer le vieux grenier remplit de poussière qui se situe entre vos cuisses toutes flasques. » M'enquis-je, prenant une bouchée de pomme de terre.

HeMo me glissa un regard furieux, fronçant les sourcils et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Naya ! » Me gronda t-elle.

« Ça va, chérie » Commença Susan en posant ses couverts et croisant ses bras sur la table. « Parce que tu t'y connais en sexe, toi, Rivera ? » Commenta t-elle, la bouche étirée dans un léger sourire moqueur.

« Maman … » Souffla ma blonde, les joues et le bout des oreilles toutes rouges. Elle était trop mignonne.

« C'est rien, bébé, ta mère veut juste poser des questions normales de son âge. Tu sais, les ménopausées ont beaucoup d'œstrogènes en trop. » Souriais-je, esquivant superbement le regard acéré de la vielle blonde devant moi.

Heather me regarda avec un air qui disait « S'il te plait, ne racontes pas de bêtises », ce à quoi je lui donnai un regard rassurant avant de presser légèrement sa main. Elle me sourit doucement.

« Et bien, si vous voulez savoir, je suis juste une Déesse du sexe » J'entendis HeMo soupirer fortement a côté de moi, pliant sa serviette « Je fais monter votre fille tellement haut au plafond qu'elle a du mal a redescendre » Me flattais-je sous le regard dégouté de Mme Morris, Heather tournant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Mon regard scintillant de luxure et d'amusement vacilla entre le plat de viande et la belle-mère.

« Une saucisse, Mme Morris ? » Proposais-je, en lui tendant le plat qu'elle snoba complètement. « Aller, je vous en mets en grosse, parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude » Me moquais-je avec un sourire arrogant sous son regard outré tandis que ma femme passait scandaleusement ses mains sur son visage.

« Et pour votre info, je vais faire tellement l'amour à ma femme ce soir que vous aller garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à - »

« Ça suffit ! » M'interrompit Heather qui se leva rageusement, me fusillant du regard « Merci pour le repas maman, mais on a pas très faim, on va tout de suite aller dormir »

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira sur mes pieds « Attends bébé, j'ai pas finis de - »

« C'est pas grave » Grogna t-elle avant de me tirer a travers le couloir et de me pousser dans le couloir.

Je ne me débattais pas, mais freinais quand même la cadence « Faites gaffe à votre tisane, j'ai peut-être accidentellement confondu le sucre avec du laxatif ! » Criais-je à la belle-maman pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Un sourire sardonique étira mon visage en entendant un bruit d'écoulement, de ce qui devait être ma boisson truquée, dans l'évier.

Une fois la porte fermée à clef, ma blonde me poussa sans douceur sur le lit, ce à quoi mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Wow, t'es en forme ce soir ! Come on baby, que je - » Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase que ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent, m'envoyant un frisson que je n'aurais préféré pas ressentir dans le corps. J'avalai durement une boule qui s'était formé au fond de ma gorge.

« Tu as promis, Nay' ! » Cria t-elle, poussant le bout de son index contre ma poitrine.

« Désolé chérie, mais c'est plus fort que moi, elle cherche ! » Je regardais ma femme ouvrir les sacs et enfiler rapidement un short de pyjama et un débardeur. J'ignorai du mieux que je pus le feu grandissant dans mon bas ventre pour me concentrer sur la partie de moi – aussi infime qu'elle soit – qui voulait avoir une conversation décente.

Elle se glissa ensuite sans un mot ni regard pour moi dans le lit et ferma la lumière.

« Bébé ? » Demandais-je, alors que j'étais toujours là, assise sur le lit, habillé, dans le noir total.

Pas de réponse.

Je soupirai d'agacement avant de tirer mes affaires hors de moi et de me glisser sous la couette chaude, avec seulement mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte.

Je fis glisser mon corps contre celui de ma blonde, reliant mes bras autour de sa taille, reposant mon nez dans son cou.

Je posai un baiser sur sa nuque, ce à quoi elle soupira doucement.

« Désolé bébé » Soufflais-je avec toute la sincérité que j'avais.

Elle soupira de nouveau avant de se retourner dans mes bras, frottant affectueusement le bout de son nez au mien.

« Tu promets de faire des efforts, Nay' ? » Me demanda t-elle. Même dans l'obscurité totale, je pouvais sentir sur moi les deux orbes bleus brillantes.

« Je promets » Soufflais-je avant de placer un baiser sur ses lèvres et resserrer mes bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime » Marmonna t-elle en se calant confortablement contre ma poitrine.

« Je t'aime aussi »

J'entendis juste le son de sa respiration régulière me bercer jusqu'à ce que je plonge aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Voilà ! __**Première soirée terminée**__ ! __**Un avis**__ ? :P_


	3. Damn, She's Unlivable !

**Hey Everybody ! **

Je suis **contente que cette fiction plaise** ! Ça fait **toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis positifs** ! :) Si **vous avez des idées ou des requêtes** pour cette fiction , **mettez un commentaire** ! Je verrais ce que je peux faire ! :) Bref, voilà la suite, **ce n'est que la première partie de cette première journée** !

Bien sur, **je ne peux pas mettre une journée par chapitre sinon cette fic serait trop courte** ! ^^

Patientez ^^

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

« Rivera ! »

Je sursautai soudainement, réveillée par la voix stridente de la belle-maman avant de passer rageusement une main sur mon visage encore endormi.

_Sérieusement, c'était quand la dernière fois que cette femme m'avait appelé par mon prénom ?_

« Aaah ! » Grognais-je en recevant la lumière en pleine figure, brulant mes globes oculaires, tendis que Susan ouvrait en grand les volets et les fenêtres. Je sentis Heather gémir doucement contre ma poitrine, signe qu'elle aussi avait été réveillée. Je soupirai fortement avant de me frotter les yeux « Heath', TA mère est dans NOTRE chambre, à 7h du mat' et elle ME mate ! » Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils « Voilà que je me mets à faire des rîmes sur la belle-mère ! »

« Dieu, Rivera ! » Mme Morris roula des yeux à mes paroles, secouant une serviette par la fenêtre tandis que je m'étirais sur le lit.

Mon sourire taquin ne perdit pas de temps pour émerger « Déjà, je ne suis pas Dieu, bien que je reconnaisse qu'il est vraiment très facile de me confondre avec - » Je gagnai un grognement exaspéré de sa part ainsi qu'un roulement d'yeux qui me fit sourire davantage « -Et d'ailleurs, je ne vous empêcherais jamais de me prier, mais sérieusement » Je me levai et écartai les bras d'un geste théâtrale « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Elle lécha ses lèvres sans arrêter de plier nos fringues qu'elle sortait peu a peu des sacs – et mon froncement de sourcils augmenta a cette vue – et elle attrapa soudainement un bouquin qui était derrière elle et me le fourra dans les bras avant de sourire niaisement.

« Toi, Betty Boop, tu vas faire le déjeuné pendant que je range vos affaires » M'expliqua t-elle en me poussant presque vers la porte.

« Mais - » Tentais-je de résister, mais elle fut plus rapide et me claqua la porte au nez.

_Santa María, cette femme est plus bornée qu'une autoroute !_

Les mots me montèrent a la bouche comme du vomi que je ne pouvais pas retenir « ¿ Sabes lo que pasa cuando estoy enojando ? » Grognais-je contre la porte tandis que le rire amusé que j'entendis derrière augmenta encore l'adrénaline bouillonnant en moi.

« Je ne parle pas le Libanais ! » Siffla t-elle.

_LIBANAIS ?!_

« Je suis ESPAGNOLE ! » Beuglais-je dédaigneusement en claquant le livre de cuisine contre la porte.

« C'est ça, _Muchacha_ ! » Se moqua t-elle, me faisant fulminer davantage « Ramène tes fesses dans la cuisine et ouvre le livre a la page « Tu te dépêche parce qu'après on va a l'Église » sinon, ça va _mucho_ barder ! »

_La Muchacha elle va t'enfoncer le livre tellement mucho profond que tu vas pas aller le rechercher !_

Je soupirai d'énervement avant de comment à descendre les escaliers puis –

_Attendez … QUOI ?_

« On va OU ? » M'écriais-je, l'expression sur mon visage devant certainement refléter mon choc « J'ai bien entendu ? A l'Église, le samedi ? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour te faire pardonner de _tes_ pêchés capitaux » Se contenta t-elle de dire avec un ton suffisant ou je pouvais détecter du sarcasme.

« Est-ce que je détecterais par hasard une note de mesquinerie profonde ? » Demandais-je niaisement, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas une note, c'est toute une symphonie ! » Roucoula t-elle, ce à quoi je soupirai encore une fois « Le Saint-Esprit décidera si tu mérite d'être pardonnée par le Seigneur, une fois a l'Église. C'est écrit dans la Bible, Chapitre 6, verset III. » M'informa t-elle, m'apprenant par la même occasion qu'elle devait certainement la connaître sur le bout des doigts.

_Et ma Sainte botte dans son chaste trou du cul, ça lui dit quelque chose ? Chapitre « Elle se fou de ma gueule », verset « Je vais la casser en deux » ?_

Sans en rajouter davantage, je descendis a la cuisine avant de jeter son livre a la poubelle et préparer le déjeuné préféré d'Heather : les crêpes et les pancakes avec un double-frappuccino bien serré.

Sérieusement, la belle-mère veut me tirer a l'Église, un samedi ! D'une certaine manière, j'en avais un assez bon souvenir, le jour ou j'avais pris HeMo en mariage et qu'elle elle était là, sur le banc, son éternelle face de craie bien en place. Si j'avais pas été aussi absorbé par la beauté de ma femme ce jour là, ça aurais certainement fighté entre elle et moi. Bien heureusement pour elle, je ne lui avais pas donné cette satisfaction puisque je l'avais _ignoré_ toute la soirée.

Et quand je dis « ignoré », j'ai aussi _oublié_ de la mettre sur la liste des invités.

Enfin bref, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, j'imagine !

J'entendais des pas lourds descendre les escaliers tendis que je finissais de préparer mon super sandwich du matin. Je m'essuyai rapidement les mains avant de me lécher les babines et de croquer a pleine dents dedans. Mon estomac me remercia par un vrombissement sonore, ce à quoi j'haussai les épaules.

« Et moi ? » Je me retournai pour apercevoir Heather, appuyée nonchalamment contre le cadre de porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux rivés avec envie sur mon en-cas.

En remarquant la direction de son regard, je protégeai automatiquement mon bien en me retournant vers l'îlot central.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas me laisser mourir de faim alors que tu manges ton sandwich ? » Questionna t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Aucune ne franchit ma bouche d'ailleurs, car j'étais bien trop occupée à essayer de tout fourrer dedans pour éviter d'avoir à partager. Un grognement sonore retentit dans la cuisine quand je l'entendis se poster juste derrière moi, sentant son regard me bruler l'arrière du crâne, alors que je n'avais pas finis de tout ingurgiter.

Mon corps sursauta quand ses bras encerclèrent soudainement les miens dans le but d'attraper mon sandwich mais je ripostai en me tordant dans tous les sens de façon à ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Je l'entendais respirer fortement contre moi, derrière, alors que je fronçai des sourcils en mâchant furieusement ce que j'avais dans la bouche, dans l'espoir de riposter verbalement.

Sa main droite se déplaça soudainement de mon poignet à ma bouche alors que j'écarquillai les yeux dans la surprise.

« HeMo - » Je ne pus pas finir qu'elle étouffa mes mots avec sa main de façon a se que je ramène les miennes devant moi pour me dégager de son emprise.

Un grognement de défaite franchit durement mes lèvres en l'entendant sourire quand elle attrapa finalement mon sandwich avec la main qui ne m'étouffait pas.

Je l'entendis ricaner et prendre une bouchée de mon déjeuné sans relâcher son emprise sur moi alors que je tentais, maintenant des deux mains, de me tirer de là. En vain.

Cette femme, malgré son apparence svelte et fine, avait plus de force dans un seul bras que moi dans tout mon corps ! Injuste !

Après avoir engloutit la moitié de mon en-cas sous mon œil mi-désapprobateur mi-enragé, qu'elle ignorait superbement d'ailleurs, elle relâcha finalement son emprise sur moi, mais je n'eu pas le temps de faire un seul geste qu'elle m'avait déjà retourné pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter et pour ma part, jurer intérieurement en voyant la personne qui nous avait interrompues.

« Et moi alors, il est ou mon sandwich ? » Me reprocha quasiment la belle-mère en faisant son chemin dans la cuisine, déposant au passage ses absurdes bouquins sur le plan de travail. Sérieusement, comme si une grand-mère avait besoin d'un stupide bouquin people pour y trouver des recettes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse l'intéresser !

Moi, vivante, mes peut-être-futurs-enfants ne viendront jamais dépérir ici.

Je m'avançai alors, un sourire goguenard sur le visage « Oh, et bien, vous voyez, là il y a le pain, là les tomates, là le jambon, là bas la mayo » Listais-je en désignant chacun des ingrédients dispersés dans la cuisines alors qu'elle me fixait d'un air niais « Voilà, régalez-vous ! » Trouvais-je bon de conclure en lui lançant une serviette de cuisine, qu'elle rattrapa, pour appuyer sur mes mots.

« Très drôle, Rivera … » Marmonna t-elle en jetant la serviette sur son épaule d'un geste expert et commençant à ranger les couverts « Va voir un peu dehors, si j'y suis » M'ordonna t-elle dans l'espoir de me virer de sa cuisine.

_Si elle y était, je ne serais pas sortis non-plus …_

« Si c'est comme ça que vous comptez me faire sortir … » Pouffais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et m'appuyant sur le plan de travail.

« Nay' ! » M'interdit Heather en giflant mon bras, un air suffisant sur son visage.

J'haussai alors les épaules et elle soupira fortement, levant les yeux en l'air en signe d'exaspération avant de se diriger vers le frigo et en sortir une barre de céréale.

« M'man Nay' et moi on va sortir aujourd'hui » Commença la blonde en jetant le papier d'emballage a la poubelle, mais n'alla pas bien loin quand sa mère se retourna soudainement sous mon œil attentif.

« Non, non, non ! Vous venez toutes les deux avec moi, à l'Église ! » Ordonna Susan en attrapant la manche du T-Shirt d'Heather, qui fronça les sourcils d'incrédulité, avant de la tirer vers le couloir.

_Aïe, aïe, aïe. Qué mierda …_

Je m'élançai aussitôt à sa suite, retenant ma femme par l'autre bras.

« On n'ira nul part avec vous ! » Grognais-je en tirant ma blonde des bras de sa mère, soufflant fortement et croisant des bras sur sa poitrine « On va tranquillement aller se balader et vous, vous aller rester gentiment ici à faire vos trucs de mamie ! » Sifflais-je, gagnant une fois de plus un regard exaspéré de ma femme.

« Ce que Naya veut dire » Commença Heather en me lançant un regard entendu « C'est qu'on aimerait bien passer un peu de temps toutes les deux » Sourit-elle gentiment a sa mère dans l'espoir de faire passer un peu mieux la pilule.

La plus vieille blonde plissa les yeux aux dires de sa fille et quand le silence arriva après la tirade d'Heather, elle humidifia lentement ses lèvres, nous fixant avec attention dans les yeux.

J'avais envie de prendre ma femme et de me barrer très loin.

Quand elle sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'on essayait de lui dire, elle gloussa, sans aucune joie, me faisant plisser les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Ce que vous essayez de me dire » Commença t-elle alors, nous fixant tour a tour « C'est que vous voulez passer la journée » Jusque là, nous hochâmes toutes les deux la tête en même temps, attendant la suite « Toutes les deux » Nous hochâmes la tête une fois de plus « Sans … sans … s-sans … » Elle tentait apparemment de dire LE mot, son visage formant une grimace peu à peu, ne semblant pas vouloir dire ces mots.

Heather commençait à froncer les sourcils, semblant s'inquiéter de la réaction presque épileptique de sa mère, tendais que j'hochais toujours la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

Même si cette femme commençait a me faire peur, j'hochais toujours la tête, impatiente qu'elle sorte enfin les mots qu'on se tuait a lui dire.

« Sans … sans … » Je fronçai les sourcils, maintenant carrément sur qu'elle était en mode bug.

« Ouais, SANS VOUS. » Je finis sa phrase pour elle en haussant les épaules.

Soudainement, elle tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux plissés de haine et j'avalai durement une boule dans ma gorge.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir, Rivera. »

* * *

**Comm ? ^^**


	4. Sexy Time ,,, Or Not !

La suiiite ! :) Je suis **contente que cette fic plaise** !

Plus j'ai de retour, même des mauvais, plus ça me motive pour continuer mes fics !

Dans ce chapitre un peu plus long, je vais **intégrer plus d'HeYa**, parce que je n'en ai pas mis beaucoup dans les chapitres précédents. On va **oublier un peu la belle-mère pour ce chapitre**, mais elle reviendra certainement pour le prochain !

Oh. My. God. Je sais pas si vous avez eu la même réaction que moi **si vous avez vu l'épisode 5x12 et le 5x13** ! J'étais **hystérique au baiser Brittana** ! Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu le 13, je fais du **spoil : Brittany se fait diplômer et elles vont partir toutes les deux a New York** bordel ! C'est **LE** truc qu'on attendait tous ! :D

**Bref, enjoy la suite ! ;)**

* * *

Mes yeux roulèrent une fois de plus à 360° quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Heather l'entendit aussi et me lança un regard interrogateur.

Je passai automatiquement la main sur mes fesses pour y tirer le téléphone bien enfoncé, ce qui tira naturellement un sourire niais à ma femme, et un roulement d'yeux à sa mère.

De Di-Di : Ok pour une journée entre fille avec moi & Lea ? Y'a pas grand-chose à faire ici L

_Tiens, tiens ! Bonne Sœur Agron à la rescousse ! Heureusement qu'elle a le chic pour choisir le bon moment_ !

Un soupire soulagé franchit mes lèvres toujours sous l'œil dubitatif des deux blondes.

Heather vint enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille, fourrant son nez dans mes cheveux, son souffle chaud ronronnant contre mon oreille, pour tenter de voir l'écran de mon IPhone.

« Nay', c'est qui ? » Marmonna HeMo dans mes cheveux, frottant affectueusement son nez contre mon cuir chevelu, ce à quoi je souris d'adoration avant de me retourner contre elle, m'enfonçant dans l'étreinte amoureuse.

Ma femme est géniale.

« Di', elle veut venir avec Lea pour une … » Je me léchai consciencieusement les lèvres, cherchant mes mots, avant de jeter un coup d'œil suggestif a la belle-mère, toujours renfrognée « journée entre copines » J'appuyais sur les mots par mon timbre de voix, passant plus grave.

Heather appuya un chaste baiser sur le haut de mon crâne avant d'hausser les épaules à sa mère, comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

« Alors j'imagine que c'est réglé ? » Sourit-elle, contente du dénouement de la situation.

Ce qui me ravi un peu moins, c'est le sourire luxuriant sur le visage de la belle-mère.

« Mais vous n'avez pas encore accepté, à ce que je sache » Lança t-elle avec un espoir évident « De cette manière »

Mais je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase, j'avais déjà dégainé mon téléphone pour taper un « Ok » bâclé, laissant bien entendre a Dianna qu'elle devait être là dans les 10 minutes.

Entendons nous bien, je ne réponds JAMAIS par un « Ok ». Jamais. Alors quand ça arrive, c'est le signal pour tout le monde qu'il faut s'activer. Une chance que Di' et Lea habitent plus près d'ici que nous.

Je secouai niaisement le téléphone devant moi, montrant le fil de conversation avec le « Ok » envoyé à la belle mère, pinçant les lèvres dans un sourire retenu et haussant avec une fausse désolation les épaules.

« Woouuups ! » Feignais-je théâtralement, exagérant volontairement mes gestes dans le but d'exposer au maximum mon ironie à la femme devant moi « J'ai accepté »

HeMo roula des yeux, ludique, mais ne put retenir le petit sourire amusé d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Je pus constater, à l'expression indéchiffrable de Susan, qu'elle cherchait profondément ses mots. Contente de mon petit effet, ma langue partit lécher mes dents, un rire rauque sortant de ma gorge alors que j'entrainais ma femme dans le salon, la tirant par la main, laissant sa mère dans le couloir.

Je sautai de tous mon poids sur le canapé, tirant Heather qui tomba au dessus de moi dans le rire cristallin que j'aimais tant, créant les récurrents milliers de papillons dans mon estomac.

Elle rampa lentement au dessus de moi tandis que mon esprit bataillait pour savoir si elle pouvait entendre les battements erratiques de mon cœur semblant vouloir sortir de ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi. Dans la seconde d'après, sa tête blonde reposait contre ma poitrine, son oreille collée contre mon cœur, écoutant attentivement les tapements sourds qui résonnaient dans ma tête.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je reviendrais tout à l'heure ! » Hurla Susan, n'ayant pas bougé du couloir, absolument énervée et déshonorée au plus au point par _moi_. Un sourire sardonique étira mes lèvres. Ce que j'aimais faire chiez cette femme !

Un bruissement de tissu, un tintement de clefs et un claquement de porte plus tard, Heather et moi sûmes que nous étions enfin seules. Seules dans la grande maison. Seule pour _elle et moi_.

Mon regard chocolat croisa le sien, bleu azur, reflétant la luxure et l'amour brûlant mes entrailles à ce moment même.

Elle releva lentement mon T-shirt, laissant volontairement glisser ses longs doigts le long de mes abdos, me faisant frissonner, semblant vouloir faire durer le plaisir qu'inspirait ce petit geste, pourtant si simple. Mon ventre trembla soudainement quand son souffle chaud glissa sur ma peau, déjà moite. Constatant la chair de poule sur mon corps, elle se lécha les lèvres, caressant du bout des doigts mes abdos bien formés. Soudain, elle se redressa, me faisant soudainement redresser la tête sous l'incompréhension.

Mais cette dernière ne fut pas de courte durée, puisque dans la seconde d'après, je pus observer ma femme enlevant son T-shirt d'un geste expert, le vêtement atterrissant sur le sol dans un bruit de froissement.

Bien à la lumière, je pus observer le ventre tonique et les abdos bien dessinés de ma femme, se penchant doucement sur moi, avec une lenteur calculée.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, les siens d'habitude si bleu, maintenant chaud comme l'enfer. Si je devrais faire une comparaison, j'aurais sûrement comparé ses iris actuelles à un jaccusi, ou l'eau d'un bleu chaud bouillonnait dans l'attente de quelqu'un à satisfaire physiquement.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était _moi_.

Au moment ou son ventre, déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, rentra en contact avec le mien, frémissant d'impatience, un gémissement rauque franchit, malgré moi, la paroi qu'était ma bouche.

« Heather … » Suppliais-je, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, rejetant ma tête en arrière alors qu'elle commençait à broyer ses hanches contre les miennes.

Elle me répondit par un gémissement tellement sexy que je pensais déjà avoir atteint l'orgasme. Je passai mes mains sur son dos, caressant avec intérêt chaque pli de sa peau que je connaissais par cœur. Une de ses mains trouva refuge dans mes cheveux ébène tandis que l'autre me tenait fermement le bassin, forçant nos corps à s'emboiter davantage, bien qu'il n'y avait pas à forcer.

Nos corps étaient fais l'un pour l'autre. J'avais d'ailleurs étais tellement surprise la première fois que le creux de ma main avait tenu un de ses seins parfaits, moulant parfaitement la forme, recouvrant exactement chaque centimètre. C'était comme si Dieu nous avait crée en même temps, avec le même moule, pour qu'une fois vivantes, nous puissions ne faire qu'un avec simplicité. La seule différence était qu'il avait versé son fond de bol de connerie en moi, et avait épargné HeMo.

_We were meant to be._

Oui, je suis peut être une salope aux yeux des autres, autant dans la série qu'en grandeur nature, mais je suis la salope qui la tiens dans mes bras, tous les soirs, qui l'embrasse, chaque jour et qui pense à elle, chaque seconde.

Mes yeux flottaient, légèrement ouverts, ma bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'air tandis que sa langue lapait légèrement mon cou, déjà occupée à lentement glisser ses doigts sous mon short.

« HeMo … » Plaidais-je une fois de plus, gémissant de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle releva la tête, glissant sa langue contre mon lobe d'oreille.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes » Ronronna t-elle alors que mes ongles commençait à creuser dans son dos, allant certainement laisser des traces un peu plus tard. Mais bon, c'est pas si grave, ça ne fait qu'une preuve de plus montrant simplement que c'est une Déesse du sexe.

« Non » Soufflais-je, un sourire satisfait collé à mes lèvres, toujours les yeux fermés hermétiquement par le plaisir que me prodiguait ses longs doigts agiles caressant le bord de ma culotte.

Je pouvais deviner le sourire malicieux s'agrandissant sur son visage alors qu'elle frotta une fois de plus ses abdos contre les miens « Dis-le » Ordonna t-elle d'une voix rauque qui sonna délicieusement sexy à mes oreilles.

Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, mes bras se croisèrent fermement autour de son cou, rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps bouillants « Je t'aime très fort » Gémis-je, cherchant l'air autour de moi alors qu'elle posa fiévreusement ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que ses doigts rentrèrent soudainement dans ma culotte, allant caresser –

« DRIIIING ! »

Nous arrêtâmes tout mouvement, rouvrant les yeux, replongées dans la vie réelle par le tintement de la sonnette.

Je regardai ma femme, une petite moue sur son visage, tandis que je soupirais de tout mon corps.

« Ça doit être Di' » Supposa Heather alors qu'elle se leva, s'étirant de tout son long, alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, frustrée.

« J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit elle ou le livreur Sarenza, je veux faire l'amour à ma femme ! » Grognais-je, me mettant en position fœtale dans le canapé, ce qui tira un rire amusé a ma blonde qui se pencha, releva doucement mon menton et posa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

« On finira ça plus tard, bébé » M'assura t-elle, ce à quoi je répondis par un fredonnement désespéré.

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! »

« Putain de merde Agron ! Attends 30 secondes, si on peut même plus faire l'amour tranquille ici ! » Hurlais-je pour qu'elle l'entende alors que je gagnais un regard désapprobateur d'Heather qui prit le chemin du couloir.

Une minute plus tard, une Dianna a l'air niais et une Lea complètement désolée entrèrent dans le salon.

_Elles savaient certainement._

« On interrompt quelque chose ? » Feint Dianna d'un air suffisant, s'affalant dans le canapé suivit de près par Lea.

_Oui, elles savaient._

A moitié choquée, je pris mine de réfléchir, leur exposant toute ma gratitude « Noooon, trois fois rien, j'étais juste en train d'avoir la meilleure baise de ma vie avec ma Déesse de femme et j'allais atteindre l'orgasme que tu n'auras jamais, mais sinon, ça va » Leur indiquais-je avec un regard pointu, sous la mine dégoutée de Lea, celle exaspérée d'Heather, et celle plutôt contradictoire de Dianna, tout sourire.

« Naya ! » Me défendit de nouveau Heather.

« D'accord, pas besoin de détail Naya » Siffla Lea, HeMo acquiesça pour la soutenir.

« Ooooh mais voyez vous ça ! C'est qu'elle est toute grognon aujourd'hui, Nay-Nay ! » Sourit la blonde aux yeux verts, me poussant à bout « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Mon problème ? » Répétais-je dans un éclat de rire sans aucune joie « Mon problème est blond, vieux, tyrannique, sans cœur et sans limite plus connu sous le nom de : SUSAN »

« Tu exagères toujours à propos d'elle, Nay' » Dit HeMo en apportant des biscuits apéro et les posant au centre de la table basse avant de s'asseoir a côté de moi.

« J'exagère ? » Rias-je « C'est toi qui n'exagère pas assez ! »

« Personnellement - » Commença Lea, ce à quoi je roulai automatiquement des yeux et je vis du coin de l'œil Dianna faire de même « Je pense que vous devriez toutes les deux trouver un terrain d'entente pour être sur de ne pas empiéter sur les plates bandes de l'autre, comme vous êtes des caractères forts. » Finit-elle, gagnant des mines perplexes de la part de Di' et moi. « Nous sommes en démocratie, vous avez toutes les deux le droit de vous exprimer. »

_Oh, Dieu._

« Personnellement » Je commençai volontairement ma phrase de la même manière qu'elle, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux a son tour et fit sourire Heather « Je préfère ma vision de la politique, c'est-à-dire : régime totalitaire. Et _je_ fais les règles. »

Un sourire béat était plâtré sur le visage de mon amie blonde alors qu'Heather et Lea secouaient la tête.

« Je m'explique : _Je_ suis Hitler et je provoque un génocide. La race très inférieure à exterminer étant : les Susan Elizabeth Morris. » Finis-je en m'applaudissant moi-même tandis que les 3 autres soupiraient. « Bien sur, ce n'est pas par pur plaisir sadique » Un gloussement de Dianna me tira un léger sourire « Mais car ce peuple composé d'une seule personne est très nuisible à la société »

« Bien sur chérie, et si tu m'aidais plutôt à servir à boire avant de partir en guerre ? » Roucoula HeMo en me mettant un verre dans chaque main, m'adressant un clin d'œil sexy qui me tira un réel sourire.

_Dieu, qu'est-ce j'aime cette femme._

Je me levai pour aller rejoindre ma femme dans la cuisine mais Dianna m'intercepta « Hey Hitler, je peux prendre la mini-pizza ? » Question t-elle, un air finit sur le visage.

Alors je vous explique tout de suite : les chips en forme de pizza sont mes préférées. Elles sont fondamentales au bon fonctionnement de mon organisme. Et j'ai TOUJOURS la dernière chips pizza. Heather le sait, Lea le sait, l'équipe de tournage le sait. Même Lady Gaga le sait. Alors, vous pensez bien, Dianna le sait aussi.

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ma présence sur Terre est beaucoup plus fondamentale que la sienne. D'après vous, à qui revient _ma_ dernière chips pizza ?

« Ça dépend, Fabitch, tu tiens beaucoup à ta main ? » Demandais-je niaisement en faisant tournoyer un couteau de cuisine dans ma main, lui indiquant bien que je ne plaisantais qu'a moitié. Elle gloussa à l'utilisation du nom de son personnage à l'écran.

« Assez pour ne pas tenter le Diable, Lezpez ! » Me sourit-elle en retour, rétractant sa main.

Le sourire sur mon visage s'élargit davantage quand ma femme, qui passait derrière moi, me claqua les fesses d'une main.

« Allez, Sanny, on y retourne ! » Me sourit-elle adorablement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, incapable de supprimer le rictus amoureux sur mon visage.

« J'arrive ma Britt-Britt d'amour » Lui répondis-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille, ce à quoi elle répondit bien présente, calant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

J'entendis Lea rouler des yeux tellement elle le faisait fort.

« Un problème, RuPaul ? » La menaçais-je à moitié, toujours avec ce grain de malice dans la voix. Elle finit par sourire, finalement amusée de la situation.

Oui, quand on commençait avec nos noms de scène, on n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il suffisait qu'une de nous ne commence, et le plus dur était de nous rappeler comme on s'appelait vraiment. A force d'être H24 sur le plateau, c'était devenu une habitude et vraiment récurrent de s'appeler comme ça.

« Aucun, Satan. Aucun. » M'assura t-elle en secouant ses mains devant-elle pour appuyer sur ses mots.

« Bien. Je me fais comprendre. Ça serait bien si je me faisais aussi comprendre sur ta … » Je réfléchis sagement à mes mots, la scannant de haut en bas, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Mon essai de trouver quelque chose à dire de pas trop méchant échoua lamentablement « Façon de t'habiller »

« Hey ! Fais gaffe à comment tu lui parles, Rivera ! » Me prévint Dianna, une lueur de colère brulant dans ses yeux. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en deux « O » majuscules.

Attendez … Agron défendait Michele ?

« Attends, attends, attends ! Pause … » Criais-je dans la salle, à personne en particulier. Elles me fixèrent, attendant la suite. « Toi » Je pointai Dianna du doigt « Tu viens de défendre … elle » Je le déplaçai vers Lea.

« Oh, s'il te plait Nay', on dirait presque ma mère ! » Se moqua Heather en resserrant son emprise sur ma taille tandis que je la fixai, choquée. J'entendis les rires d'Agron et Michele en arrière plan, fixant toujours ma femme suite à sa remarque, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Hurlais-je dans la salle théâtralement, mais au fond, c'est que je ressentais véritablement.

« Sinon les filles, ça vous dis, une virée shopping ? »

Di' avait toujours le chic pour dire des choses complètement hors contexte. Excepté Lea, mais elle, on ne la compte plus. Elle a toujours le premier prix de toute façon. Le premier prix de la connerie, le premier prix du bavardage, le premier prix de la tirade la plus longue, le premier prix des discours ennuyeux, le premier prix des fringues les plus horribles, et j'en passe.

« Ça marche, mais seulement si Michele nous promet de ne pas exposer devant mes yeux fragiles un de ses horribles pulls. »

* * *

Voilààà ! Avis ? :)


End file.
